


Slippery When Wet

by angelikitten



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & X-2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/35812.html">Porn Battle XI</a> (prompt - wet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

Doram closes the door to the locker room, and Balgerda immediately pushes her up against it. They don't have time, never have enough time to do this properly. They don't even have time to dry off after the match if they want to do this, not without the boys walking in and finding them.

They've done this often enough that Balgerda knows better than to try to hold onto her - instead she rests her hands on the wall on either side of Doram's shoulders, keeping her in place as they kiss, sloppy and open mouthed. Doram threads her fingers through Balgerda's wet hair, her other arm tight around Balgerda's waist, desperately trying to pull her closer. It's not even a minute before Doram starts making needy little noises, and Balgerda takes that as her cue to quickly slide her leg between Doram's, aiming for pressure rather than friction.

The post-match high makes them both come quicker than they otherwise would.

Balgerda steps away towards the benches, and only just manages to throw Doram a towel before the boys come bursting through the door. Neither of them can quite look at each other as they quickly dry off, ready to face the fans with the rest of the team. It's not until they're just about to leave that Doram winks at her, and Balgerda knows exactly what she means.

They can always do it properly later.


End file.
